Shapeshifting Remedies
by Kawari Taizu
Summary: When a mysterious girl attempts to attack Zuko, and fails, he captures her and tries to squeeze out info on the Avatar. But what happenes when they fall for eachother instead?
1. Unwelcome Visitor

**Okay, this is my first story so don't go completely... flame-like on me... Okay, yes, I know there is no such thing as a shapeshifter in Avatar... SO! That doesn't mean I can't be a bit... different. I'm weird like that, OK? Well ... enjoy.**

**I'm done editing.. so.. read...**

**Oh, and I own nothing, except for Cari... and Bobo-sama... don't ask..**

* * *

I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, making small 'pat' sounds. I gazed upon my next target, a small cabbage merchant selling cabbages. I jumped down into a dark ally way and folded my white wings. I found a week spot. The merchant bent down to pick something up, and I sped over there and stuffed my bag with cabbages (and a few gold pieces). He shot up, enraged. I smirked and, in a flurry of wings, jumped back up onto the roof top and sped away. 

"MY CABBAGES!!!" he yelled.

As I ran into the forest I heard the chanking of fire nation soldiers' armor chasing after me. _They'll never catch me!_ I am faster and I am a great bender, but there are about 20 firebenders behind me. The firebenders started to lag behind and eventually stopped. I, on the other hand, had ducked behind a tree and was panting like a dog in a desert. I found the small clearing I had created with my bending and looked through my bag.

"Aww! I forgot something!" I hissed to myself and dashed back into the trees, still panting.

I shoved past trees and branches, getting scratches. When I burst through, I noticed that the people on the street had parted.

"We have visitors?" I whispered. I hurried past the mob of people and ran into a hard plated chest and falling to the ground with a 'oof'. Looking up, I saw two people. One of them was an old man, who obviously loved pie sho by the Lotus tile in his right hand. The teen with him was stubborn looking, with anger management problems. That much I could practically smell from the smoke rising from his clenched fists.

_'Interesting bunch.'_ I thought as I noticed a bag of coins tied onto the boy's waist. I put my hand, instinctivly, on my two daggers. Pulling my blonde hair out of my face, I peered up at them, growling. The teen looked into my eyes, as if looking for something. I had to look away from his instense gaze. The talking from the market around the three of us started again. I stood up and glared at him, making a snarrling look, baring my sharp canines. His eyes twitched and I smirked. When he took another step, I heard something over the roar of the crowd. A soft clinking noise coming from the teen. I turned, and saw a bag of coins on his waist.

_This is too easy._ I thought and took out a dagger. His eyes flashed to my hand and, in a swift movement, had it against his arm in a defensive position. My other hand grabbed the other dagger and sliced it open smoothly when the teen wasn't waching. Coins splattered to the ground and I pulled my daggers away and swung behind him, pushed him forward to make him stumble out of balance. He didn't fall, but caught his balance. I looked up at him, coins in my hand. I tried to start running, but something knocked my head, then...

Darkness.

I woke up a few minutes later (or so I thought) to find myself tied up and gagged in a bitterly cold cell. I folded my wings tightly to my freezing body, after feeling the horrible, racking shakes that pulsed through my small form. I wriggled around in the harsh chains that bound me, adding more to the uncomfortable sense. Picking up the sound of footsteps echoing down the metal hall, I wriggled around more. A faint 'click' confirmed that the door had been unlocked. I sighed and looked at the door, only seeing the fuming teen again. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him. If I didn't have the gag on, he would get an earfull.

"Who are you!?!" he yelled in my face. I mumbled something and shrugged.

"You insignificant little…" He took a step forward, but stopped when his uncle opened the door.

"Nephew, why are you talking to this lovely young lady like that?" He turned to me. I looked up at him with sad eyes. The teen's uncle glared at Zuko.

"Zuko! Can I PLEASE speak to you outside?" He grabbed the teen, 'Zuko's', arm without an answer. Zuko shot me an 'I'll kill you later' look and I snarrled at him. _Bring it on, Hot Shot. _I thought, smirking inwardy. Zuko locked door behind him. I wiggled closer to the door, but only heard muffled voices. The voices stopped and the door to the cell opened. I put my sad eyes on again. Zuko glared at me from behind his uncle.

"Prince Zuko tells me that you tried to steal our money. Is this true?" he looked at me. I attempted to chuckle from behind the gag.

"Oh, I guess you can't talk with that thing in your mouth." He spit out the word 'thing' and glanced at Zuko. When he finally untied it, I stretched my jaw to emphasize that it had hurt.

"No! Of course I wouldn't." I smirked. Zuko gave me another bone chilling look. I chinkled the chains on my wrist, as if trying to shake them off.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!" Zuko screamed. I stopped and looked up at him.

"What are you talking about again?" I asked innocently.

"The money, you... FREAK!" Zuko shouted. My eyes went from innocent, to hate, then to hurt.

"Uncle, go. I have some business to attend to." He waved and his uncle took to it right away.

"Who are you girl? And I don't take prisoner for an answer!" The anger came back to my eyes.

"Why do you care!"

"Because you stole my money!"

"What money?" Being a firebender, I wanted to have some fun with this.

"What do you mean 'What money?' The money that you stole from me!"

"I didn't steal any money!"

"What are you talking about! I saw you try to take our money!"

"I don't know what…" he walked up to me and grabbed my collar, then picking me up with one arm.

"Lemme GO!!!" I screamed, clawing at his hands with my talon-like fingernails.

"Not a chance." He smirked, not even noticing the crimson blood flowing from his hands and arms.

"What do you want from me?!?" I howled, wriggling in his grasp. He threw me to the floor.

"I want you to admit you tried to steal our money!" Zuko yelled back.

"I didn't!" I screeched, digging my nails farther into his skin. Zuko finally realized this and threw me down to the floor, and, holding his wounded hand, he left the cell.

"Keep and eye on her, and don't feed her. If she wants food, she'll admit what she did and nothing other." He hissed and stormed off without a word.

* * *

**I is not editing anymore... now for chappie two... so you're just going to have to wait.. sorry!! And If you are one of my friends on Gaia, I'm sorry I had to leave... my parents suddenly got paranoid and... all the sudden, I was banned. So, I'm truly sorry. DO NOT READ THE NEXT CHAPTER YET! my computer is screwy and it won't let me edit.. yet... i'll post it on the AN when i do edit it.**


	2. So The Tourture Begins

**Sorry this chapter is taking so long... I've had distractions and swim team. I've tried everything to get out, but it's all futile. Sorry -slaps self-. Okay, anywho, this is going by pretty slowly, and I'm going to Lake Tahoe on June 20th for a week.. so.. yeah... I'll write, then post...**

* * *

Somehow, I had fallen asleep. That night, I had the worst nightmare ever. 

I was in my old home, running. Flames bordered me at all angles. I gasped for air, but found none. I was running no where. Assasins dressed in black were swarming towards me, seeming to pour out of the fire. I couldn't see their faces, only the shining daggers in their hands. Then, they all pounced on me, pointing their daggers at me...

I woke up sweating and screaming. The guard that was stationed at my cell jumped to his feet, hitting his head on the wall in the process, and looked around.

"What happened?!?" he growled groggilly(sp?). I yawned.

"It's okay, nothing bad is going on." I answered and he nodded icily. I crawled into a corner and huddled there. The cold cell had almost instantly frozen the sweat from the dream. I looked around the small cell, trying to find something to do. A bed was on one end and there were no windows. The guard was soon switched out with a new one. The new guard didn't look half as mean as the one before.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked, finding the only thig to do was to talk to someone without going crazy. He didn't move or speak.

"Let me guess, Zuko told you not to talk to me?" Again, no answer. I had had it. In an instant, I was next to him, well, sort of. I was still behind the bars.

"Okay, if no one talks to me, I'll go crazy. And if I go crazy, all hell breaks lose." I smirked. The guard sighed.

"Fine, I give in. My name is Hoshiro. And Zuko did tell me not to talk to you." Hoshiro didn't move, but looked at me from the side of his eyes. I plopped down in my corner again, pouting. I shivered, the cold racking my body like a rattle. Hoshiro and I continued our small conversation, pausing frequent times. When they switched Hoshiro out with another, I stopped talking.

Prince Zuko was right about not feeding me, but, occasionally, Hoshiro and Zuko's uncle, who I was now ordered to call 'Ulncle Iroh' or just 'Unlce', slipped me meals. They weren't lavish, but it was similar to what I had had before I had been 'abducted'.

I wasn't ever let out of my cell, but everyday got colder and colder. And the whole time we traveled, I wasn't allowed any privacy. The only time I was given some sort of privacy, was when I went to the restroom. Even then there was a guard not far away.

For a snobby, stuck up prince, Zuko was awfully smart to not underestimate me.

One day, I had had enough of my solitary confinement and demanded out. The guards just chuckled and disregarded my question as nothing past worthlessness.

I threw the biggest fit in fire nation history.

All of the guards on the ship, including a pained Hoshiro, Prince Zuko, and Uncle Iroh came to hold me down. Everyone worked hard, except for Iroh, who disapproved of even having me here in the first place. I tried to shapeshift, but something was wrong.

I couldn't do it.

"What the hell did you do to me?" I screamed at Zuko, after being restrained by shackles and chains, that were bolted to the far wall.

"Oh, I had the healer make up a potion to discontinue your shapeshifting power." He smirked, putting a coat over his broad shoulders. A racking shiver coursed through my body as I sighed. A white puff of air could be seen coming from my blue lips. Trying to find warmpth, I rubbed my hands together to generate friction. That was to be my only blanket.

"Wh-where are we going any way, Prince Scar Face?" I chuckled coldly and tried to arrange myself comfortably.

I swear I saw steam rise from his ears.

"Don't you dare call me that, wench!" Zuko hissed at me, throwing fire at me. I eeped and tried to get away, but the chains interrfeared and I ended up getting burned. Screaming in pain, I fell to the ground limply. Zuko huffed and turned to go to his room, soon disappearing.

I lay on the cold cell floor, facing away from the door, for the gods know how long, shivering from shock, fear, and the freezing temperature. The icy cold had seeped into my veins, making me have racking shivers, making my side, where I was burned, hurt even more. Footsteps came from the hallway, getting closer and closer like a horror movie. I tensed, thinking it was Prince Zuko, but didn't look up. There was a gasp, reavealing that it wasn't Zuko, and a click that opened the cell I was in. Footsteps walked up closer to me and then stopped. I could feel another's warmpth near my back, but did nothing of it. A hand was placed on my shoulder, and I jumped at the touch, wincing at the sudden movement.

"Cariana?" Hoshiro's warm voice rang in my ears. I looked up weakly, making even the small movement hurt my side. Hoshiro gasped and tried to get me up. I screamed in pain, but got up enough to be able to lean against the wall.

"You are severly hurt, Cariana, I need to get you to the infirmary." Hoshiro got up and ran out, not bothering to lock the door behind him. Soon, he came back with Uncle Iroh for some help. Iroh gasped and said something that I couldn't hear.

"She.. she's severly hurt... I-I didn't know Zuko could hurt a defenseless girl like that." Hoshiro said saddly.

"I thought his mother might have taught him better." Iroh nearly growled. "Well, let's get her to the infirmary, she needs the care. I'll fix her up some nice tea that will soothe the pain." Her put his hands in his sleeves and went off to his tea making.

* * *

**Tis still being edited... slowly but surely. I'm goin' as fast as I can!** **I have one request, though. If you are loverofloveless (From Gaia) could you send a reveiw on this story so I know that you exist... Okay, that is all...**


End file.
